Her Highness
by aan061
Summary: He had never met anyone like her, not with her beautiful hair or eyes. He didn't know a thing about her, yet he wanted to know more. The Ash and Lauren warned him, Trick only cautioned him, yet he didn't see the dangers of befriending her, or possibly even more. What he did know was her name and he was going to find out so much more. Starts at the beginning and a T-M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show. If it were true, Dyson would be allllll mine. I only own my original characters that I will not tell you because that would spoil the story.**

"Where are you going," he questioned from behind closed doors.

"Out."

"Don't cause trouble."

The leather jacket slipped over the frail, porcelain shoulders. With boots and weapons properly secured, a small hand gripped the glass handle and yanked open the door, letting light slip in.

"Not anymore than the usual, dear brother."

The Dal, securely run by Trick once again, was busy as usual with its background chatter and lively setting. A man sat on the edge, swirling the toxic drink in one hand while the other played with his phone. His eyebrows furrowed and his leg twitched every so often. Suddenly, a dark-skinned man bursts in and approached him.

"Dyson, we got it."

"Alright," Dyson replied, grabbing his coat and moving from the bar. "Let's go."

"So your name was Lauren, correct?"

The woman in questioned gulped, cowering beneath the woman's presence. The light bounced off of her mane of hair, creating an illusion of an angel. Despite this, Lauren knew who she was, what the young girl was capable of.

"Well," her voice laced with impatience, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Y-yes," Lauren stammered, afraid of her mistake. "My name is Lauren. Are you waiting for the Ash?"

"You could say that," her fingers glided over the delicate instruments Lauren cherished, "He owes me a favor. I thought it was about time I collected it."

"Should I go get him for you?"

"No," her eyes, a delicate blue, raised to meet her own, "He knows I am here."

"You called for me?" Dyson questioned the man in front of him.

The Ash didn't like owing favors, especially one to that woman. He sighed, guilt for what he was about to do rose up in his chest. Everyone who was acquainted with her usually ended up dead, or worse. His eyes glanced over to the shifter next to him. So ignorant of the beings that were actually around him, so young compared to the information that the Ash held.

"Follow me."

Dyson was confused. The call was already a strange occurrence, moving to another place just added to the mystery. Shrugging a shoulder to Hale, he quickly followed behind the Ash.

"As you know, blood favors can never be broken unless the owner calls them off," the Ash started. "It seems that the owner of these blood favors has come back to reclaim one of them, and I need your assistance."  
"What is it that you require?"  
"Accompany her, don't let her leave your sights."

"Her?"

The doors pushed open, and the group was greeted by the doctor, Lauren, and a stranger. A halo surrounded her and emphasized the blues of her eyes. In honesty, she was the most beautiful woman that Dyson had ever laid eyes on. The white dress didn't help the impression of her being an angel. Her eyes found his, boring into his soul. Time stood still, and the background dropped.

"Gentlemen, meet your new consort, her highness Anastasia Roselynn Thornwood."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show. If it were true, Dyson would be allllll mine. I only own my original characters that I will not tell you because that would spoil the story.**

Trick had been re-polishing some of his best glasses when the trio walked. Two of them, both significantly taller than the third, were regulars and the female, trailing behind, was someone that he hadn't seen in centuries. So surprised, in fact, he nearly dropped all of his prized cups, each valuing at least a grand.

"Trick!" She exclaimed, throwing out two pale arms clothed in light, airy fabric. "How good it is to see you again!"

"And you, your highness." Trick hastily bowed.

"Nonsense, you know that you can just call me Anastasia."

"Of course," he resumed polishing, "so what did you want today?"

"Three whiskey please," Dyson asked, hoping that the alcohol would loosen her up a bit.

"Thanks."

Looking over the brim of his glass, he searched her face, only to find ice and her usual mask. Since leaving the doctor's office, he had already tried to question her, but to no avail, she only responded with clean, crisp answers backed by a poker face. Downing the rest of his glass, he hoped the buzz it gave would make his efforts more successful.

"So what is this favor that the Ash owes you?" He questioned.

"Why do you want to know," she responded, now a little warmer because of the drink.

"Because I want to know why I am following a beautiful woman such as you."

"Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere," her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Her pale hand reached and caressed Dyson's face. For a moment, the world was still and quiet. Moments passed before he gained consciousness and his head snapped up. However, he was too late, and Anastasia was gone. Hale returned with his phone in hand.

"Bro, what happened to you?" He questioned. "And where is she?"

"I-I don't know," Dyson reached to where she had touched him. "I just blanked when she touched me. I think she did something to me."  
"It's one of her powers," Trick joined in. "But don't ask me, it's something you have to ask her. Even I don't know that much about her kind."

Dyson sighed and got up. Checking his phone, he realized what Hale had been trying to tell him. A man had been murdered, possibly fae.

"Come on, we've got a job to do."

Trick watched as they left his bar. The poor things, he thought sadly. Like the observant person he was, Trick had seen the look on Dyson's face. It was the look of a man, no wolf, on the pursuit. Knowing Dyson, he would not stop until his goal was accomplished. Too bad, though, because they would have been a great couple, Trick thought. Trick had lied to them before. Of course he knew what she was, but that didn't mean it was safe to announce it to the world. Sighing, he returned to his bar. Hopefully Dyson would give up for just not his sake, but for the whole fae kingdom.

**Hello my good people! If you are reading this, it meant that you liked my story and wishes to continue. If so, please review and comment! Since this is my first fan fiction and Dyson is quite a difficult character to write, all comments are gratefully accepted. I'm also really sorry for my lack of an author's note last time. I didn't really know how this thing worked. Turns out, you had to write it BEFOREHAND! Why didn't anyone tell me that? Anyways, thank you for reading. Vote, subscribe, comment, or whatever the other people tell readers to do. See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bo the Succubus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show. If it were true, Dyson would be allllll mine. I only own my original characters that I will not tell you because that would spoil the story.**

The air turned white as it met her hot breath. It was quite colder her, Anastasia concluded. Much, much colder than the last place she had been in. Her hair, abnormal with its white color, draped over her, providing a sort of cover for her thin frame. It was quite clear that the thin leather jacket she wore would not suffice for this town. At least the people are decent, she thought as she recalled the wolf shifter. He was definitely not unpleasant. Anastasia glanced down at her right hand. It was still excited from the momentary burst of power. She sighed. Man, I'm really out of shape, she thought. Despite years of sleeping, her powers still knew how to act and find its target. Her chest tingled.

"I know, Eleanor, it's him." She whispered to no one. "I can feel it, he is the one who is going to be a part of it."

Something had drawn her here. Something spoke to her, and as always, Anastasia followed her instincts. Before she knew it, she had landed here. She didn't know why she was here; she just knew that she had to. As a guardian, she though bitterly, it is my duty. Pushing the dust off of her dress, she concentrated once more.

"Hmm," she said concentrating, "Now to find the other caller."

The people below didn't know what to expect. It was certainly not what they received. Her eyes had turned an eerie gold, and silver, translucent wings appeared behind. Taking one last second to secure the location, she took a breath and pushed off the ledge.

Dyson was getting worried. It had been two days since he last saw Anastasia. Granted that it had certainly been an interesting two days, it still didn't account to why the woman was missing. As far as he knew, Bo was not acquainted with her in any way. Thinking of Bo, he groaned and slammed his head onto the bar counter top. Why did he sleep with her? He was still trying to find a reasonable explanation yet he all he got was that she intrigued him. She reminded him of Anastasia, but not exactly. They were both mysterious and independent, sure, but while Bo was a vixen, Anastasia was like an angel. Pure and strong, she seemed more for the light than the dark. Certainly not for me, Dyson thought, I've killed too much for her to be tainted. Commotion rose in the bar, and Dyson turned his head to greet the beautiful white hair of Anastasia Thornwood. She had changed clothes, he thought, but where was she staying? Abandoning his drink, he approached her.

"And where have you been," he questioned, making it so that his powerful body loomed over her smaller, more fragile one. "You know what the Ash said. You were not supposed to leave my side."  
"And what makes you think that I care about what he said," her head bent upward to meet his eyes, blue on blue. "He knows me and who I am. Surely he won't punish you for my faults."

"What if he does," Dyson smirked as he leaned closer to her ear. "How would you repay me?"

He felt her smirk, her scent changing a little. This could mean something.

"I don't know," she whispered, soft and huskily. "Maybe the little succubus over there could help you."

"What?" Dyson's head snapped up to meet the raging, oncoming succubus.

Bo had been excited to meet with Dyson again, possibly repeat last night's actions. What she did receive was the man leaning over another woman. Quite beautiful in fact, she thought, but still with my man. Her eyes, cautious and angry, glanced past Dyson onto the woman in question. She was pretty, but not Bo's type. She was a little too innocent.

"Well," Bo tapped her foot, "Is there anything I should know about."

"Nope," Anastasia replied calmly. "Dyson here was just questioning me on my whereabouts the last two days."

"And why should he?"

"Well," Anastasia glanced to Dyson with a smile. "You could say that he is my… warden of some sorts."

"Warden?" Bo was confused, partially because the image of Dyson as a baby sitter just didn't sit right with her. Maybe if he babysat me sure, Bo pondered.

"How many times do I have to tell you Anastasia," Dyson sighed. "I'm not a babysitter. The Ash just wanted me to follow you because of some favor."

"Did he tell you what that favor was?"

"No," Dyson shook his head. "Care to share what it is?"  
She grinned for the first time, teeth pearly white. Giggling to herself, she skipped towards Trick and spun around.

"Nope!"

"Kenzi! I'm back!"

Bo was deadbeat. After dealing with all of the commotion, and Anastasia didn't help, Bo was in dire need of a check up from her favorite "doctor". Too bad he was too busy dealing with the little miss, Bo thought bitterly. No, she reprimanded herself; don't be like the others who judged you. Anastasia could be nice, sweet, and caring for all she knew. Plus, it didn't look like she was moving in on Dyson in the bar. Bo sighed, rubbing her forehead. This major headache was really killing her!

"That's it!" She exclaimed. A nice evening with Kenzi was what she really needed. Not some sexy, sexy wolf man action. "Kenzi, get your butt down here or I'm starting the movie without you!"  
Feet thundered and a head popped out.

"Movie?" Kenzi yelled. "Move over then!"

Kenzi leapt from wherever she was and landed squarely on Bo's stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

Yup, Bo thought, soooooo much better than sexy wolf man time.

"Is it her?"

"Yes mistress."

The figure peered through the open windows at the two females sprawled across the couch. One was obviously human and the other a deadly succubus. So ignorant, the figure thought, and so innocent to the world that they lived in.

"Mistress," a canine peered up at its master. "Do they know about their involvement in this? Should we warn them?"

"No," she replied. "Some things are better kept in the dark until the time is right."

Pushing a midnight lock of hair back, the figure leapt off of the building, only leaving behind a trail of scarlet feathers. Her summoning quickly followed through the dead of night. _Some things were truly better as secrets._

**Hi people! I think that someone has been naughty! There have been a total of seventeen views already and yet none have reviewed! This is also the first day that this story has been published too! I think that that is an accomplishment itself but I really need you guys to review. Without reviews, I might not even have the motivation to continue this story. I, being the stupid over achiever, decided to take a lot of classes this year that require me to stay until 12 am to finish. Yet, I am still finding time write you these chapters. If y'all really want to know who Anastasia is, what the favor is, and who Dyson will choose, please comment and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Faetal Attraction part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show. If it were true, Dyson would be allllll mine. I only own my original characters that I will not tell you because that would spoil the story.**

**Caution: There is a smutty scene. Scenes such as these will be happening from this point onward but will no longer be announced in order to keep up the excitement and anticipation.**

"Fuck!"

Dyson's fist throbbed as he pounded the walls of his loft apartment. Why did women have to be so infuriating!

"Man," Hale raised his hands as to try and calm down the raging alpha. "Just calm down. Everything's going to be all right."

"All right? Do you even understand what's going on?" He spun and stalked towards Hale. "First Bo hates me, then Anastasia has gone missing again! What is with these women! They infuriate me to death."

Hale gulped, seeing the woman herself standing promptly behind the shifter with her hands on her hips.

"Bro, you should probably stop…."  
"No!" Dyson attacked. "Don't you get it? They want to kill me that' s what."

"I do believe that I did warn you before hand," Anastasia chimed in. "Don't get so testy."

Dyson head whipped around to face her. The moment his eyes met hers, the tension and anger disappeared. Weird, he studied; usually I'd be raging for days. The depth seemed to swallow all of the frustrations. Shaking off the thought, Dyson approached her, his anger heightened once more.

"Where have you been?"  
"Calm, Dyson," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "No where dangerous if that is what you meant."

He let out deep breath. At least she was somewhere safe, he reasoned, and didn't head off into danger like Bo does. Looking at her face, Dyson could see that she was indeed safe. Some thing warm rose from his chest to his throat. Why was he feeling like this? The centuries of shifter didn't care, and he certainly didn't cherish. He'd live too long for that. So what did Dyson really feel for Bo and Anastasia? Women were too complicated, Dyson groaned and focused his attentions once more onto the vixen in front of him.

"Hey you two," Hale called from safety behind the couch. "If you two aren't too busy biting off each other's throats, why don't we go to the Dal?"

Anastasia turned her head to Hale. Should she do this? Anastasia had never had a liking for the acrid substance. It made her too weak, too vulnerable. Unknown to others, she was actually a really light drinker. A small shot of vodka could do her over. However, seeing the hopeful look on Dyson's face made her change her mind. For some reason, her heart (or what was left of it) extended to the shifter. She knew exactly what was happening between him and the succubus. She had seen it on the sidelines with a bitter emotion that she wasn't acquainted with. This was quite odd. Usually her missions were completed without emotion, without judgment. Yet, Dyson was different. From the way the auras and time stream bended around him. It was as though some thing was influencing his fate directly. Compartmentalizing that thought, Anastasia shrugged her approval. She needed to relax; after all, the hunt had drawn her out.

"Great," Hale smiled. "Maybe the night wouldn't end in a war zone."

"Lead the way," Dyson approved as he grabbed one of his spare shirts and throwing it over his torso. His eyes, however, stayed glued to the retreating white clothed back of Anastasia Thornwood. Groaning, he followed her out in hopes of finding some peace at the Dal.

Dyson's hands gripped the glass with so much force web like patterns began to decorate the delicate structure. Hale and Anastasia shared a look, knowing immediately what the root of it was. Hidden from the succubus's sights, Anastasia had seen Bo walk out with another fae couple, obviously with sexual plans for the night. Never before had Ana seen Dyson become that mad. It made her almost want to reach out and soothe him, comfort the poor soul. Before that was possible, she jerked back and rationalized. It is impossible, she rationalized, I am a guardian and it's not possible. Sighing once more, she downed her third cup, hoping to feel the buzz.

"Hale, what should I do?" Dyson pleaded his old time friend, oblivious to the drunken woman next to him. "She's driving me crazy with all of her antics!"

"Wait," Hale stopped and stared at Dyson. "You don't have feelings for Bo do you?"

"No," Dyson replied uncertainly. "I feel something, I just know that it isn't love."

He looked to the woman at his right. Anastasia was staring at something nonexistent whilst still drinking from her sixth cup of the night. Her eyes looked glazed over. Worried, Dyson moved closer.

"Hey," he called. "Are you alright there?"

"Of course I am," She replied with a giggle. "And call me Ana, Dyson. Isn't Anastasia just a mouthful? I blame my parents."

"Sure," he chuckled. Drunk Ana sure was different fro her usual stupor. "I think you're drunk and I'm going to get you home before I…"

Dyson trailed off after catching sight of her with her pink pouty lips, the blue doe eyes that always enchanted him, and her small, porcelain face being framed being curls of white hair. It made him want to tangle his fingers in his depths as he ravaged her mouth.

"Do what?"

The innocent question was what snapped him. His hand lunged forward and pulled her closer. His lips met her soft, pink ones and his hands tangled with the curls of her hair. Her lips were softer than he thought. A moan slipped from her and Dyson took that to his advantage. Slipping his tongue in between the crack, he explored every nook and cranny of the woman's mouth. God she tasted sweet, he moaned. Even more so than Bo and this time, he didn't have to worry about his chi being taken. With Ana, it was simply dominance and lust. Yes, he did feel lust towards her. Ever since they first laid eyes on each other. Anastasia felt the same too, but her position and reasoning held her back. With the barrier dissolved by alcohol, she attacked like the vixen she is. Her hands wove into his light brown curls and pulled him closer. So close to the point is was impossible to any further. His hands roamed her body and proceeded up her top. Thank goodness this is a private area, they both thought. Dyson felt something with this woman that he didn't with Bo. He felt the need to protect Ana with every fiber of his being, his wolf. To see her underneath him and surrounded only by him. The thought evoked his inner wolf and he let out a growl into her throat. He was getting hard at the thought of pure Ana being defiled by him, the alpha wolf. He continued to attack the soft flesh of her throat, eliciting small moans and gasps from Ana. Never before had he felt these types of feelings. Was it because she was a possible candidate? The thought was tossed out the window as lust consumed his. All he needed was her, now. He nipped the tender spot behind ear, the place that caused her to gasp and clenched onto his back. He was so close. Both parties wanted this as they looked at each other, trying to catch their breaths. Neither felt guilty above their actions and both of their clothing would have been removed in the next second had it not been for Hale who finally returned with more drinks.

"Really guys," Hale groaned. "I leave you alone for a few minutes! Have some control man."

"Sorry," Dyson mumbled while trying to straighten his half buttoned shirt. Somehow Ana had managed to get midway down during their session without him noticing. He glanced towards her. Ana wasn't in better shape either. Her hair was tousled and her lips bruised. Purple markings were already forming on her neck, and she was still trying to catch her breath. He smirked at the sight. Pride rushed into him at the site of Ana, a being of pure light, reduced to a lust-stricken woman.

"I should head home," Dyson admitted after the alcohol had truly taken effect. "Ana, where do you live?"  
Before she could reply, a man caught her eye and approached the two. His golden blond hair complimented the deep blue eyes that caused every woman in the bar to swoon, everyone except Ana.

"Ana, I thought I told you to keep out of trouble," his smooth baritone rumbled with mirth as he glanced over her attire.

"Shut up," Anastasia mumbled, trying to block the blinking lights and pounding noise.

Something started to stir in Dyson as he looked over his competition. Protectiveness over Ana took over, and a growl slipped through his lips at the male intruding on his female, his woman. Ana had not been marked yet, but his scent was still all over her. This caused her to be his and he was infiltrating.

"Woah there!" The man raised both hands in surrender. "Settle down, I'm not threatening you."

"Oh just stop it, you know what you're doing to him," Ana rejoined looking at the stranger with a look of boredom. "Sometimes, I think you're the bigger trouble maker big brother."

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ AND PLEASE DON'T SKIP******

**Hi guys! Okay, I really need reviews this time because since I rated this fanfic as an M, I need to know if the scene was written decently. I've never written anything like this, dreamed and read yes, but never written something myself. Was it too dry? Dull? PLEASE comment this time or else I may have to be subjugated into turning it into T. Also as you've noticed, I will try to follow the episode sequence but once the series starts to cut off or when I find the right time, I will make it so that it follows my story line and not the series'. Also, remember that this is a story about Anastasia, not Bo. Although she does offer as a good antagonist, the story will only be written when Anastasia or Dyson is present so nothing Bo does in the actual series will actually affect it. So you will actually not have to know what these episodes are actually about.**


End file.
